heirtothethronefandomcom-20200215-history
Goin' Green
Goin' Green is the 26th Heir to the Throne tournament, and it is hosted on the Psycho Andy Message boards. It began on March 31st, 2014, and featured characters who were all notable for the color green. Round 1 *Bowser tied The Grinch (4-4), both eliminated, replaced with The Crappon in round 2 *Gamera d Sailor Jupiter (5-3) *Green Arrow d Toad Man (4-3) *Riddler d Snott (7-1) *X-Croc d Polaris (7-1) *Gumby d The Mask (5-3) *Savage Dragon d Guile (6-2) *The Amazon d Gigan (7-2) *She-Hulk tied Shuma-Gorath (3-3), both eliminated and replaced with The Lizard in round 2 *Amingo d Swamp Thing (3-2) *Wally Gator tied Vector the Crocodile (3-3), both eliminated and replaced with Iron Fist in round 2 *Kit Fisto d Slippy Toad (4-2) *Green Lantern d Axle the Red (5-1) *Gaira d Banshee (4-2) *Sgt Slaughter d Krakoa (5-1) *Green Goblin d Shrek (6-0) *Bub d Statue of Liberty (6-0) *Game Boy Screen d Drax the Destroyer (6-0) *Koopa Troopa d Rat King (6-0) *Mars People d Jiminy Cricket (3-3) after a convincing argument *Blanka d Devastator (4-2) *Peter Pan tied Leatherhead (3-3), both eliminated, replaced with Boba Fett *Zim d Leona Heidern (4-1) *Cactuar d Alex the Raptor (3-2) *Artie the Artichoke d D-Generation X (5-1) *Phoenix tied The Great Gazoo (3-3), both eliminated, replaced with Shitpickle *Bucky O'Hare d Lex Luthor (5-1) *Mojo Jojo d Scrooge McDuck (4-2) *The Prince d Maleficent (4-1) *Martian Manhunter d Rex (4-2) *Godzilla d Robin Hood (4-2) *Slimer tied The Matrix (3-3), Slimer advances after convincing argument *Yoshi d Wicked Witch of the West (3-2) *Ms Green d Bossk (4-1) *Beast Boy d Tinkerbell (6-0) *Plucky Duck d Captain Planet (4-2) *Reptar v Green Army Men (3-2) *Robin d Link (3-2) *Audrey II v Bubble Man (4-1) *Mike Wazowski d Toxic Seahorse (4-1) *Frankenstein's Creature d Poison Ivy (3-2) *Dr Doom tied Kermit the Frog (3-3), replaced with Muddy Mudskipper *Battletoads d Major Mucus (5-0) *Reptile d Nickelodeon Slime (4-1) *Acid Storm d Braniac (3-2) *Zorak d Luigi (3-2) *Doop d Caitlin Fairchild (3-2) *The Vision d Cammy (4-1) *Sonya Blade d CeeLo Green (6-0) *Captain Mar-Vell d Sting Chameleon (5-1) *TMNT d Fin Fang Foom (5-1) *Oscar the Grouch d Tiana (5-1) *Incredible Hulk d Snake Man (4-0) *Piccolo d Mac Gargan (4-0) *Dr Octopus tied Ramon (2-2), both eliminated, replaced with The Grinch *Buttercup d The Grasshopper (4-0) *Kang and Kodos tied The Spectre (2-2), both eliminated, replaced with Bowser *Yoda d Green Hornet (3-1) *GIR d Haggar (4-1) *Squeeze Toy Aliens d Wheel Gator (3-2) *Rogue d Master Chief (3-2) *Cthulhu d Jade (3-1) *Michigan J Frog d Green Giant (4-1) *Tommy Oliver d Greedo (4-1) Round 2 All competitors were shuffled and re-bracketed for round 2. *Mojo Jojo d Gumby (4-1) *Gamera d Kit Fisto (4-1) *Green Arrow d Gaira (4-1) *Artie the Artichoke d The Vision (5-0) *Oscar the Grouch d Plucky Duck (3-2) *Captain Mar-Vell d Shitpickle (3-2) *TMNT d Green Goblin (3-1) *Slimer d Game Boy Screen (3-2) *Zim d Reptile (3-2) *Robin d Mars People (3-2) *Audrey II d Yoda (3-2) *Iron Fist d Martian Manhunter (3-1) *Tommy Oliver d Yoshi (5-2) *Beast Boy tied The Incredible Hulk (3-3), replaced with Gillman *Cactuar d Bucky O'Hare (4-3) *Ms Green d Rogue (4-3) *Piccolo tied GIR (3-3), replaced with Bark the Special Nappy Time Friend *Green Lantern d The Amazon (7-0) *Muddy Mudskipper d Frankenstein's Creature (5-2) *Boba Fett d Battletoads (5-2) *Zorak d Cthulhu (5-1) *Sonya Blade d Crappon (5-1) *Mike Wazowski d The Lizard (3-2) *The Prince d Doop (4-2) *Koopa Troopa d Godzilla (4-3) *X-Croc d Acid Storm (4-1) *Blanka d Savage Dragon (4-3) *The Grinch d Squeeze Toy Aliens (6-0) *Bub d Riddler (4-1) *Michigan J Frog d Sgt Slaughter (3-2) *Bowser d Amingo (3-1) *Buttercup d Reptar (5-0) Round 3 All competitors were again shuffled and re-bracketed for round 3. 5/23 *Tommy Oliver v Green Arrow *X-Croc v Bub *Blanka v Captain Mar-Vell *Boba Fett v The Grinch 5/26 *Sonya Blade v Cactuar *TMNT v Muddy Mudskipper *Audrey II v Gamera *Iron Fist v Buttercup 5/28 *Green Lantern v Zim *Robin v Gillman *Bowser v Mike Wazowski *Bark the Special Nappy Time Friend v Michigan J Frog 5/30 *Artie the Artichoke v Zorak *Slimer v Koopa Troopa *The Prince v Oscar the Grouch *Ms Green v Mojo Jojo Round 4 All competitors were again shuffled and re-bracketed for round 4 6/2 *X-Croc v Ms Green *Tommy Oliver v Bowser *Megatron v TMNT *Zorak v Koopa Troopa 6/4 *Audrey II v The Prince *Buttercup v Bark the Special Nappy Time Friend *Link v Blanka *Green Lantern v Robin Round 5 Competitors were shuffeld for round 5: 6/9 *TMNT v Sub-Zero -- Alternate replacing the tied Green Lantern/Robin match *X-Croc v Buttercup *Tommy Oliver v Link *Zorak v The Prince Category:Tournaments Category:Goin' Green